16 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-16 ; Comments *Start of show: “A little slow off the mark there, you know. Did you notice that? Anyway, on the day when the ‘Boggles’ go to number one in the BBC charts, we bring you a programme which has a session from Kevin Coyne. And then amongst the records, two tracks from the Specials. Also you’ll hear an Irish reggae band and an Irish show band, plus Ranking Joe, the Wild Beasts, Girl, the Undertones, Snakefinger, Swell Maps, the Adverts, BB King, Stiff Little Fingers, the Ruts, Spherical Objects, Talking Heads, Joy Division and the Vapors. Nothing from XTC, you’ll notice. And we start the programme with a request for the debate and library of the Hopgarden at Eton. It’s the new single from the Jam.” *The Freshmen single later turned up as a Peelenium choice for 1979 and in John Peel's Record Box. This appears to be its first play. Says he knows they are an Irish show band and he’s read something about them in the music press, although he hasn’t digested this. (According to Wikipedia, the release was single of the week in NME.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Freshmen_(band)) Sessions *Kevin Coyne #8 Repeat. First broadcast 19 September 1979. Recorded 1979-09-05. ‘Ey Up Me Duck’ and ‘A Leopard Never Changes Its Spots’ released on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1990) Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2' begin at start of show *Jam: Eton Rifles (single) Polydor *Vapors: Prisoners (single) United Artists *Kevin Coyne: Memory Lane Pt 12 (session) *Specials: Too Much Too Young (LP – The Specials) 2 Tone *Merton Parkas: You Should Be So Lucky (LP – Plastic Smile) Beggars Banquet *Joy Division: Auto-suggestion (LP – Earcom 2) Fast *'File 2' cuts at at start of next track *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (single – On My Radio) 2 Tone *Talking Heads: Life During Wartime (single) Sire *Don Drummond: University Goes Ska (LP – Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Island *Spherical Objects: Metropolis (LP – Eliptical Optimism) Object :(Peel reads a news flash – apparently his first on Radio One – on the rail unions calling off a planned strike) *Ruts: Dope For Guns (LP – The Crack) Virgin *Kevin Coyne: Ey Up Me Duck (session) *Psykik Volts: Horror Story #5 (single) MHG *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (single) Chrysalis *BB King: When My Heart Beats Like A Hammer (single – You Upset Me Baby) Modern Oldies *Fad Gadget: The Box (single – Back To Nature) Mute *Adverts: Cast Of Thousands (single) RCA Victor *Swell Maps: Real Shocks (single) Rough Trade *Freshmen: You’ve Never Heard Anything Like It (single) Release *Zebra: Repression (12”) Good Vibrations :(JP: “And at this stage I would have played a 12” 45 by another Dublin band, U2, and I was given two copies of this earlier in the week, but if anybody from U2 is listening, both copies were far too warped for me to ever possibly play on the radio. So I’d like another copy of it certainly, because what little bit of it I could hear sounded rather good. Some good bands over there actually, because I saw Zebra and U2 and a few other bands last year sometime I think, and I’m surprised it’s taken them this long to get onto record.”) *Kevin Coyne: A Leopard Never Changes Its Spots (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Mittageisen (single) Polydor *Girl: My Number (single) Jet *Undertones: You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use it) (single) Sire (track cuts out) File ;Name *1) 1979-10-16 (Kevin Coyne) *2) 1979-10-16 John Peel Radio 1 ((incomplete) DB121.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.29.52 *2) 26:58 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. File created from T163 of 400 Box. *2) Created from DB121 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?a9igup3i9uzb8p1 *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:400 Box